Koopia
The Koopan Republic, better known as Koopia, is a province of the Dark Land about half the size of the Mushroom Kingdom and is very heavily populated. It's current President is Koopalis Troopis 2nd, but its sovereign ruler is Bowser. Geographical Landscape It is not volcanic like the rest of Dark Land. The outer parts of the kingdom is farmland where they raise animals and grow fruits and vegetables and make cotton. The inner parts are ancient cities that date back 9 million years ago. Dark Land gets 2/3 of their natural recourses. History History dates back hundreds of millions of years ago when mutant fire-breathing Dragon Koopas ruled the Mushroom Planet. It was a heighten government where social class was based on height. The tallest of the mutant Koopas, called the Koopasaurous Rexs, were equally the rulers of the planet. The Koopa Troopas were in the lowest social class and were used as slaves. One day 65 million years ago an asteroid from space hit the planet causing the Koopasaurous Rexs and other giant mutant Koopas to go extinct. The surviving species were the Koopa Troopas and smaller mutant Koopas like Bowser and Koopacious' species. They inhabited about half of the Mushroom World. The other half that was not hit by the astroid was inhabited by the Mushroom Peoples. These people believed in Democracy and equality, while the Koopas wanted an Authoritarian Government. They hated each other and fought for millions of years, but never got anything done. When everyone started to become intelligent and organized, Kax Koopa declared war on the Mushroom Peoples in order to rule the World. For three years there was a nasty war between the Toads and and the Koopa Troopas. Resulting in the formation of the Koopan Empire and the Mushroom State, as well as may other Countries. Several thousand years later, Koopia invaded the Mushroom State and colonized it. In 1185 Emperor Koopernicus Maximus decided to tax the Mushroom Territory to raise money for his army. In 1188, the Mushroom People got fed up with the taxes and declared independence as the Mushroom Kingdom which resulted in the Mushroom Revolutionary War. 20 years after the Mushroom Kingdom's secession from the empire, Emperor Koopernicus Maximus tried to retake over the Mushroom Kingdom in a second war. In the third war 10 years after the second, Koopia faught over a large strip of land and many islands in a third war, in whicj Koopia won. But as the years passed by, about six big countries declared independence from the Koopan Empire. One of these was the Constitutional Empire of United Creatures. In 1673, a revolution to promote a Republican Government sprung in Koopia. The Koopan Empire peacefully transformed into the Koopan Republic. It formed allies with the Mushroom Kingdom and other nations. A new Bill of Rights was formed to give equal rights to all citizens. And elections by all the citizens were held instead of leaders getting power through the 9 elective officials. Later in 1945 United Creatures took revenge on Koopia and waged a huge War called Mushroom World War 4 to control all of its land. The War lasted for 5 years and until Bowser's father, King Morton Koopa Sr. of the Dark Land helped out and managed to force out the United Creatures from Koopia. President Koopalis Troopis 1st, elected in a Hoax to gain more power for Dark Land, offered Koopian sovereignty to the Dark Land and allowed Koopia to become a province. Morton 1st made Koopalis the Lord of Koopia. And to this day, it is part of Dark Land's monarchy. Koopalis Troopis died in 1987 and his eldest son Koopalis 2nd is the current ruler. Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:British Media: Fanon